


Pillangók

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: 27+1 Páros [1]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Self-Harm, Shounen-ai
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Azt hitte, nem tudom, hogy mit művel magával. Talán más nem is vette volna észre, de én évek óta minden nap figyeltem őt, és miután végre járni kezdtünk, egy idő után feltűnt nekem, hogy mindig eltakarja a csuklóját valamivel: egy vastag bőrkarkötővel, csuklópánttal, a pulóvere ujjával."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillangók

Azt hitte, nem tudom, hogy mit művel magával. Talán más nem is vette volna észre, de én évek óta minden nap figyeltem őt, és miután végre járni kezdtünk, egy idő után feltűnt nekem, hogy mindig eltakarja a csuklóját valamivel: egy vastag bőrkarkötővel, csuklópánttal, a pulóvere ujjával. Még a tornaórák után, a zuhanyzóban is kínosan ügyelt arra, hogy nehogy meglássa valaki az alkarját. Olykor, amikor véletlenül valaki megmarkolta a csuklóját, felszisszent fájdalmában. Talán három hete lehettünk együtt, amikor már biztos voltam benne, hogy vagdossa magát.

Nem tettem szóvá, csak figyeltem. Először nem tudtam, hogyan is hozzam fel a témát, ráadásul féltem, hogy ha megemlítem neki, akkor kidob. Már évek óta szerettem volna randira hívni Takanorit, tulajdonképpen már kisiskolás korunkban tetszett nekem, de sok időbe telt, míg össze mertem szedni a bátorságom annyira, hogy beismerjem neki, hogy a saját nememhez vonzódom, és a csinos kislányok helyett róla, egy másik fiúról álmodozom. Azt hittem, ott süllyedek el helyben szégyenemben, amikor egy hosszú percig csak bámult rám kerekre tágult szemekkel, végül nagyon halkan megszólalt, és csak annyit mondott:

\- Én is.

Abban a pillanatban én voltam a világ legboldogabb embere. Így hát féltem volna bármi olyat is mondani, ami esetleg tönkre tehette volna a kapcsolatunkat.

Nem tudtam, mit kellene tennem, így felhívtam egy segélyvonalat, de a fiatal nő, akivel beszéltem, azt hitte, csak kamuzom, hogy egy barátom vagdossa magát, valójában én csinálom, nekem van szükségem segítségre. Azután a legjobb barátomhoz fordultam, de Akira sem volt nagy segítség, annyit tudott tenni, hogy megkérdezte az édesanyját, aki orvos, hogy mit lehet ilyenkor tenni. Végül az interneten bukkantam rá a megoldásra, és már kész volt a tervem arra az esetre, ha Takanori egy napon túl messzire menne.

A kapcsolatunk időközben kezdett egyre komolyabbá és komolyabbá válni. Már nem csupán egymás kezét fogtuk, és nem csak szégyellős kis puszikat váltottunk az órák közötti szünetekben, hanem elbújtunk a fiúvécében, és addig csókoltuk egymást, míg bírtuk szusszal, simogattuk a másikat először csak ruhán keresztül, azután benyúlva a nadrág és az ing alá, végül egy napon, amikor a szüleim elutaztak, így egyedül maradtam otthon, áthívtam Takanorit aludni.

Aznap éjjel lelepleztem őt.

Az ágyban feküdtünk, a vágytól ködös tekintettel, hosszúra nyújtva az előjátékot. A bőre minden négyzetmilliméterét végigcsókoltam, míg végül eljutottam a csuklójáig is. El akarta húzni tőlem, de én határozottan a kezembe fogtam, és egyetlen mozdulattal lehúztam róla a csuklószorítót. Egy pillanatra megdöbbentett a látvány, hiába számítottam rá, hiszen minden várakozásomat felülmúlta az a sok frissebb és régebbi heg, ami a finom, hófehér bőrt csúfította el. Takanori menekülni próbált, a szégyentől égő arccal akart elfutni, de nem engedtem. Adtam egy óvatos puszit a csuklójára, majd még egyet és még egyet - nem hagytam abba, míg a szemem nem találkozott az ő csodálkozó tekintetével.

\- Ne félj, nem foglak elhagyni emiatt - mondtam halkan, mire ő megremegett a karjaim között. Nem szólt semmit, de nem is volt rá szükség, szavak nélkül is megértettem a szemeiből, hogy milyen hálás nekem. - Nem haragszom. Tudom, hogy miért csinálod. Egy olyan apa mellett, mint a tiéd, nem csodálkozom rajta. Folyton bánt téged… de, tudod, éppen ezért nem kellene neked is bántanod magadat.

\- Kouyou… - nyöszörögte a nevemet, de több szó nem hagyta el az ajkát azon az éjjelen. Végül nem jutottunk el az első szeretkezésünkig sem, de cseppet sem bántam. Tudtam, Takanorinak most másra van szüksége. Így hát hagytam, hogy a pólómba csimpaszkodva, a mellkasomra hajtva a fejét zokogjon, míg a kimerültségtől el nem aludt.

Másnap reggel, amikor felkelt, és fel akarta venni a csuklószorítóját, megállítottam a mozdulatban. Kérdő tekintettel nézett rám, mire én előkaptam egy alkoholos filcet, amiről tudtam, hogy legalább egy hétig nem fog lekopni a bőréről, és egy pillangót rajzoltam a csuklójára, a friss és a régi vágásnyomok fölé.

\- Ez meg mi? - pislogott rám értetlenül.

\- Egy pillangó. Úgy hívják, Kouyou - mondtam. - Ha megvágod, meghal.

Szomorú mosollyal az ajkain nézett le a csuklójára. Végigsimított a kis lepkerajzon, majd lassan bólintott.

\- Értem - mondta, majd eltakarta a pillangót és vele együtt a sebhelyeket is.

Nem tudom, hogy megvágta-e magát akkor, de két héttel később ő maga kérte, hogy újra rajzoljam fel a pillangót a csuklójára. Ma pedig már ugyanott, elrejtve a világ elől, egy tetoválás fedi el a régi vágásnyomokat: öt kis pillangó. Négy közülük minket szimbolizál, a bandatársait, az ötödik pedig a rajongókat - azt, amit Takanori soha nem akar elveszíteni, és amit soha nem ölne meg önszántából.

**Author's Note:**

> A csuklóra rajzolt lepkékről bővebben [ITT](http://butterfly-project.tumblr.com/) olvashatsz, ha érdekel a téma.


End file.
